The Encounter
by krain21sas
Summary: Sakura was in a miserable state in the tent after trying to heal the victims . after taking a break she goes outside and heard a strange voice.
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer"i do not own naruto AT ALL!

**The Encounter**

Sakura was quietly applying chakra to one of her patients, it a man who was horribly injured on one of his missions on trying to attack zetsus. his chest started to bleed without stopping. His stomach was horribly wounded .she successfully stopped the bleeding. Leaving the chest with a scar, but the man started to cough hoarsely, and after a while he stopped.

She widened her eyes. " please don't.." she mentally cried, please be alive. Please don't die, please.. she knew from someone,from somewhere,would be praying for this man's survival. His children would always go to the end of the gate to see if their father came. He might even have a lover who would be waiting for a letter that wouldn't be sent. She felt her heart breaking at that instant.

At that moment,Shizune arrived with tonton. "sakura." She reassuringly touched her shoulder in pity. Sakura's heart was breaking, "shizune, how many patients so far have we lost?"

The head nurse sighed as she pulled the sheet up on the corpse's face. " 102" she answered carefully, " at least they died as a sacrifice for the good. afterall,this is a war" she then touched her shoulder, "Sakura, you must be feeling tired, go and take a rest while I take care of the rest." At that moment, The Anbus brought out another victim towards the tent. The victim was barely breathing.

"war." Sakura repeated, "sacrifice.." she then stood up and walked outside the tent. "I wish we lived a world without war. I wonder if that's even possible." In every decade,there always seemed to be people who takes opposing sides. She tied her arms across her chest.

She felt a tear trickle down her face .she quickly wiped it. There was no way she was going to show any sign of despair towards her patients. If she does,it might let their hopes down. She thought of her teammates, naruto and sai. "I'm going to get sasuke back to konoha. believe it!" naruto smiled his toothy smile at her, she grinned at that instant. He sure brings us hope. He is a great no less. but he does show his mature sides when it comes to choosing decisions. She then remembered her love, sasuke and she remembered a conversation she and naruto had after they failed their missions on getting him back to the village. Sakura was crying inside the hospital because Sasuke tried to kill her..twice. "naruto," she sniffed. Naruto was laying on the bed. Feeling miserable for the pink haired ninja.

"naruto, what am I going to do?" she cried. It wasn't a new sight to him. She always had that broken shell whenever she thought of showed how much she loved him, it also showed that changing her feelings towards Sasuke seemed impossible. So over the years, Naruto stopped his pursuit on going after her, even though he occasionally asked her on dates. But blindly he realized he just loved being playful.

"sakura.." Then he remembered sakura hugging sasuke in the hospital. and he saw the way sasuke was looking at sakura, something naruto never ever saw him do before. Something that made him go outside and wait. As not to disturb them. Sasuke..you..he wondered at that moment.

"its not what you think, I think sasuke did have feelings for you. Sakura, before he became what he is now."

It was then that he explained it to her. Sakura silently smirked cheerlessly, "he was just trying to make me feel better,sasuke only liked me as a teammate…"and he tried to kill me twice.. I should hate him,dispise him, just what is so special about him anyway? Why can't I be like hinata and not like the rest of the girls. Hinata was much more levelheaded than the rest of the girls. she knows how to pick better guys. She thought of hinata's love for naruto. I guess not everyone's the same. " Naruto's such a fool." She grinned silently. he deserves someone like hinata. I guess hopefully,he will realize it.

Naruto is like a little brother to me. And sai..she then felt a nerve protruding on her forehead, guess some people are better left their own way, he did prove himself a better ninja along the way. But no matter the reason, she still loved sasuke very much, with every fibre of her being.

"no matter what, no matter when. You know I'll always come after you" she heard a soft voice at that instant. It sounded musical and hypnotizing. "even in your dreams and nightmares."

"who is it?" she felt sleepy, as she felt herself drift away towards the voice, outside the tent, it was pretty dark. Even though there were guards at every front. She vaguely wondered why they didn't notice it. She was drawn towards the sound as she walked sluggishly towards the never ending darkness.

* * *

so,how did you guys like this,should i continue,i know this is too short,good enough to be a prologue. i will be postin the next chapter hopefully very soon. so please review and tell me what you thought of this. thanks for readingXD


	2. The Mysterious Figure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/shippuuden. sadly. if i did, some of the events would certainly be different.:/

Alright,after like three days or more. i finally managed to upload the second chapter of The Encounter. Thanks to all the reviewers for your compliments XD. The sole reason why this chapter was longer. The reviews touched me deeply,to think there are some who cared to read my work. I hope you enjoy reading this.:)

**_The Mysterious Figure_**

Suigetsu was walking outside the cave that he and Juugo spent after their long tiresome journey. he went outside for fresh air , which was mostly to avoid Juugo. He sighed heavily, as he sat on a nearby rock. At that moment, he saw a figure at a distance, Which seemed to move in a lopsided manner. he stood up to see who that figure was. Then he saw another figure appear in front of it. He didn't have any time to register who it was, within the next second. Both of the figures disappeared. Suigetsu scrutinized in confusion.

"what are you doing suigetsu?" it was Juugo, who came towards him.

"I could have sworn I saw two people here." And one of them seemed pretty familiar. Suigetsu wondered.

"hmm?" Juugo was confused.

Sasuke was running hastily, carrying a somewhat unconscious figure in his arms. He glanced at his former teammate who seemed to be enjoying being held in his arms. She squinted in a drunken manner once in a while. But he doubts that she noticed her surroundings. Or the fact that she herself was being carried by her former teammate , The missing nin and ex Akatsuki member Sasuke Uchiha. He smirked silently, imagine the fact that Sakura, now a medic nin, fell victim to his prey. He never doubts his opponents in battle, until he tests out his skills against them. Same with Sakura.

He carefully placed the ninja inside his cave, hidden behind the river spray. He then observed her for a small moment. There was motive behind his eyes into why he did this, capturing Sakura from a related distance. Everything he did had a reason, killing his brother ; which he deeply regretted, and Danzo. When it comes to Deidara, the poor Akatsuki just died by his own doing. Which would make it seem suicidal. He went towards the flowing river foam to wet his hair. Which often calm his stresses and depression. Which was mostly about his brother, Upon contact with the wet oozing bubbles, it soothed his nerves immediately.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, she stood shakily, she registered the place around her,trying to recollect what had happened. But nothing came to her. She was on a soft couch. And the walls were all rocky.. At that moment she came to her sanity. Wait, she went back into her normal position whenever she was in fear of danger. " why am I not in the tent? How did I get here?" just what the hell happened? She looked at herself at that instant. There was no scratches, no blood or cuts in either parts of her body. She remembered being sleepy and hearing an intense voice,but she could not recall what happened afterwards.

She then went outside the room, not to escape, but to see if she could find out the answer, or if she was held as captive, to see the person in the middle of the charade. She then shook her head. This must be a dream. Instinct made her pinch her arm. She flinched immediately. Nothing changed. She did not wake up. She was still in the same place. Something's definitely up. And I am going to find out what it is.

She walked inside the dark, never-ending void. After a while she saw light coming out at a distance. Just what kind of person lives in a vacant place like this anyway? She wondered idly. " So you finally woke up?"

That voice, she cringed in surprise. It was lucid and familiar. The person was now standing in front of her, which made her eyes wide in astonishment before she could regain her posture. He placed his elbow on the rocky barrier in utmost fascination that made her squirm in embarrassment.

"Sasuke kun" she finally found her voice.

" How are you now?" he asked now back to his usual nonchalant mode.

" Sasuke kun, did you bring me here?" she still found it hard to consider the situation she was in.

"ah," he nodded. He came towards her at that instant, she flinched immediately, he moved so slowly and with ease that she immediately wondered if he was going to make an attempt on seducing her. She immediately shoved that bizarre thought away. This was Sasuke after all, and if only anything. she was the only one who was captivated by his gorgeous face and form , that she wondered if she could stand on her own two feet, she was unknowingly shielding herself . he was certainly magnetizing..and dangerous.

"I feel okay Sasuke kun." She answered .

"good" he stopped ,right infront of her. He looked at her in a moderate fashion. "let's go"

She was confused, "where?" towards the tent? Obviously not. she thought. He smirked, taking her hand at that instant, which made her blush. His hand is so warm, and my hands seem like a frozen ice cube. He did not seem fazed by this, to her utmost luck. She then joined her hands with his. He flinched a bit at that, as he scurried outside with her.

" I missed you a lot Sasuke kun." She told him, something she wanted to tell ages ago,And wondered if that would ever happen. She waited for his reply,she could not see his face expression ,only his back.

" we are going to Konoha." He stated,

"What?!" She at once became flabbergasted, for what? For some reason, she knew what he was going to say. She prayed that it was something other than this. She gulped; this was not going to be good. She wondered if she could make a quick route to escape. But his arms were firmly tight.

He then narrowed his eyes at her knowingly. "Sakura, you are going to help me get the Uchiha scroll."

She knew it! If only he said that he was going to stay in konoha, to be with her or even ask her hand in marriage to rebuild the clan.. she at once shoved away the ridiculous thought. What the hell is wrong with me! And most importantly what am I going to do? Sakura tried to think of a way to avoid this situation. She knew she would do anything for sasuke. She hated herself for that. Her love for him made her blind to reality. She had the scroll. Which she found the day after he left konoha. She was rummaging inside the Uchiha household, trying to find a away to relate herself towards the knowledge about the clan. And luckily, after searching every nick of the house , she found the scroll inside one of the ancient frame of The uchiha fan. It was a scroll which explained the mystery of the sharingan.

She at once realized that sasuke would fight tooth and nail for this one day. that is if he knew it existed. But how did he know that it was me who took the scroll? She then realized. No he doesn't, if he did. He would be asking for it. She gulped hard. Now, she truly was in resolve. Should I give him the scroll? Her heart wanted to, but her mind was playing vivid tricks with her. I have to find his motive. But he would never tell her.

Still she asked, "why are you searching for it, Sasuke kun? Did something happen?" but somehow, she knew the answer.

He did not answer her. which did not surprise her. So that leaves her to her fix. There is only one thing to do.

* * *

Clearly English is my second language. so if you guys have any comments on this fic. review, criticism is fully welcome.:D (gulps nervously)


	3. Sakura's Choice

**_Disclaimer: _** Me not own Naruto.( Don't judge the Grammar here:P)

Alright Fellow Readers, Thank you soo much for your reviews. i just had to update. i just couldn't leave you guys in a cliff hangerXD

**_Sakura's Choice_**

He didn't want to share things with her after all. Sakura looked at him, suddenly feeling hurt at his cold attitude towards her, This was their third reunion, and during the first two times, He barely bothered to show any sort of warmth towards her and Naruto. Even though she and Naruto were his teammates and they went through thick and thin with each mission they took, why does he have to be this way? Even though his whole clan was massacred, Does he have to ignore his best friends who once protected each other, watched over their backs, experienced pain and loss. she felt his pain, and tried her best to take care of him, even Naruto also had respect for his skills..he was once a great teammate, protective and was caring.

Did She and Naruto did anything to deserve this harsh treatment? She felt tears well up her eyes. But she tried her hardest to control it, she tried to speak, but her voice was cracked.

"Sasuke-kun, Are you just going to ignore everything?"

She is not going to just rush things up, Timing is everything. Every second counted.

Sasuke looked at her at that instant.

"Are you just going to ignore the fact that we were once comrades, friends? Or had you forgotten that?"

" Those things are my past, The present is all what counts. I couldn't care less about those things anymore" he answered intently.

"Those things that you mention are still trying their best to save you from yourself. Sasuke-kun, this is not you." She was now on the edge of tears.

"Then what do you think is me?" he was now livid, "I once warned you to not get in my way, Nobody is going to get in the way of my ambitions. Or I would make sure that I would erase them with my own hands" he looked at her threateningly.

She cried, "I won't let you!" She pulled him towards her and laid her lips on his, hard.

* * *

Karin was as usual, staring at a photo of Sasuke and giggling at it inside the cell, the guards outside sweat dropped, " hours have passed and she is still lost in that thing" one of them sighed, Karin narrowed her eyes at them,

"hmph! Those f****n' morons, Don't they have any life other than lodge outside jammed on their ass twenty four seven?.tch! "

Then she looked back at her precious photo frame of her crush, "Oh Sasuke, I can just kiss you.." then she went to her serious form,"how dare you try and kill me! You b****!" Then she was giggling on the ground, "But still he is soo hot!saasuke!" The guards now felt uncomfortable, This is embarrassing.

* * *

She was infuriated with herself, for crying like a weakling. he was beyond shocked at this sudden change of things. Sasuke, in all his reluctant glory, was surprisingly too stunned to move. She finished kissing him. And without so much as a second. She dashed away before he could regain his position. Sakura ran as fast as she possibly could. _I am sorry Sasuke-kun, I want to give you the scroll..but I wonder if I could.. _A drop of tear flew towards the wind as she ran with might. _Sasuke-kun was good at reverse psychology, something he might have used to when he told me that he wanted me to fill in for karin's position, it was a trap he used. He just wanted to kill me_ ...She sniffed. _This is not you…not you._ From the last battle they had, she realized that using any sort of physical skill against him was beyond impossible, he had his sharingan after all, and it had improved a lot beyond the years, she was terrified of his power.

That was the reason why she did not use any attack on him, she was now a Chuunin, and was good enough to be a Jounin level, but she could not take any chances now. She had to find away to hide from Sasuke, even if the time comes,when I truly had to kill him..it did pass..she had to accept the truth, she could never do that, she did not want to, she loved him too much. She wiped her tears, There were wide range of trees in front of her.

At that moment, A whole range of Zetsus flew toward her,smiling maliciously, awaiting for their next would be victim. I have to be on guard. She narrowed her eyes. Still she found it hard to believe what she had done,in all her haste, to actually pulled in a bold move like that. She still felt it, his taste, his lips was all firm and moist, she unknowingly heated up.

She jumped in front of them, pummeled them hard with her enormous strength. This fractured gigantic hole on the ground. "Shannaro!" she cried, she laid all her anger towards the Zetsus, They all scattered in different directions. And some of them smashed their heads in the attack. She then wasted no time as she continued to flee.

* * *

Sasuke cursed as he tracked after Sakura, he licked his lips, she really tasted sweet. He had a nefarious grin on his face. _We can play this game however you want to sakura, but in the end,_ he grinned mockingly. his eyes growing darker, he would hunt her down. And he made sure there would be no escaping for her next time. _You are never going to breathe until I make sure you give me what's mine._ He had no question that she was hiding something from him. He was going to get the truth out of her. _No matter what!_ His sword shone proudly at the afternoon sunlight as he made his way on hunting down his prey.

* * *

Shizune was worried, She asked everyone in the tent for Sakura's whereabouts. None of them claimed to have seen her after last night after she left the tent, not even a single person, this seems pretty suspicious, shizune was grim, this might even be the work of the Zetsus._ But I won't know for sure,_ she wanted to bring a search party to track the pink haired ninja,_ but so much is at stake, even the guards and the Anbus across this tent is not enough for our defense, There is no way that i could send even one of them after her, sakura was a valuable medic-nin,_ shizune just got to learn and trust her, she is strong afterall, but she couldn't help being worried, She is so much like Tsunade sama, her forehead creased with worry.

* * *

Sakura was now getting exhausted, it soon became dark and she had been running non stop. She ran in the directions where she thought he could not anticipate._ Sure,there are many things I had yet to learn about him,_ she thought, _but there was no choice was there._ She could not guarantee whether she could stay hidden from his vision either, she wasn't feeling confident at that moment. At the thought that Sasuke was now tracking after her, made her shrivel with fear and excitement, as soon as she got hold of the scroll, She went inside her house and studied it. Learned all the details, word to word, symbol to symbol, there were many parts of the writing that she found hard to decipher, but she researched inside the library and made sure they were accurate. For some one with a high level of IQ ,this would be no cinch. As soon as she learned all of it, she went and burned the scroll, The truth was having the scroll around in her vicinity made her remember him, remember their last touching moment, remembered the night he left her. And it made her have nightmares about the Uchiha clan massacre every night. and every morning, she woke up sweating.

She felt much safer after she burned them. Sakura knew that someday,he would come after it. but the act of burning the scroll even though she knew he needed it.. Sakura bit her lip, suddenly feeling guilty. Sakura was now truly in danger. She was the key of the information. The reason why she escaped without any haste.

"There are just too much that I cannot risk losing now" sakura told to herself. _Do you trust him sakura? Are you having pessimistic thoughts about the one you love?_ The thoughts that would forever haunt her. _You would even be at his side even if he kills every single one of your friends,won't you? The love you feel for him is not normal, its darker._ She shook her head furiously , They disturbed her. _Even if he becomes the crook of the mankind, the truth is..you love him that way, isn't it?_ Her thoughts bragged her. The darker part of her.

she grinned at that instant, she was going to enjoy this. _lets see, Sasuke-kun, if you would be able to track me down._ but underneath the very deepest part, she felt scared.

* * *

I made this chapter a bit darker, as you can see. i find it a bit exciting, To have Sasuke chase after Sakura, Don't you? All though,i try to put him in character.

Ps: please review and tell me what you think,Criticism is fully welcome, and if you want me to change any part of the story,let me know.

PPs:( and if the chapter disturbed you also let me know.):D

PPPs: Karin's smart language was censored for the Audience. Sorry, Karin.


	4. Sasuke's Obsession

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. if i did, i must be a fraud. since it belongs to none other than Kishimoto. (Kishimoto, Bring a sasusaku scene Already! m dying!:P)**_

_**Finally. i managed to upload a chapter after all this time. well.. i was way too busy making amv and stuff. oh well.. hope you guys enjoy reading this.:)**_

_**Sasuke's Obsession**_

Sasuke was busy searching every nick of the place, he searched every part of the forest, he stopped in front of the bushes which lead towards the land of stone, There was another path which lead to the sea, he smirked.

* * *

In the village of Stone, Sakura was inside one of the malls, She chose this path because no one can enter this village without an ID, and because she was exhausted and starving. At first she made sure she had a disguise, if he picked this path. She silently prayed that he didn't, and that he chose the path towards the sea. Also a path which leads to quick sand. After a quick decision, Sakura chose an egg brown coat and gave the money to the lady behind the counter, "you around here young lady?"

"no," Sakura answered, "I came here using this card" she showed the card which gave permission to enter the village, to confirm the lady's suspicion.

"oh," The lady nodded.

Sakura then rushed outside to search for a café. She saw a market which sold Pickled plums and Anmitsu, her two favourite foods. Her stomach growled instantly, beckoning her to buy them immediately without haste.

* * *

Sasuke took the path towards the gate , The guards at once became anxious, "its Sasuke Uchiha, The missing-nin" one of them tried to calm himself, his other fellow guard also held his breath.

" Chihiro, Request Tsuchikage immediately, we need to summon-"

" he is out on the battle grounds!" Chihiro panicked, he felt worry towards his comrade, the poor man wasn't thinking right, "Haruyuki.." Sasuke was now standing infront of them before they could bat an eyelash,

"open the gate" he demanded them threateningly,

Chihiro shook his hands, he cried as he took his sword and led a battle cry, without looking at sasuke's face, he fixed his gaze towards his chest, he pointed his sword and attempted to slit through his chest, but the former leaf nin was too fast for his actions, using his impressive speed and defined swordsmanship, he sliced the blade behind the guard without much of a struggle.

He then made his way on attacking Haruyuki, but the ninja immediately opened the gate without much of a crack. Wishing that Tsuchikage would not question his actions when he comes back from the battle. or worse, have him beheaded.

Sasuke walked towards the coffee-house to grab a drink, all the while having a look out for any pink haired nin. He picked one of the places in which thieves and other drunkards took. he went inside and ordered tea and rice balls, he planned to eat light. So he could look forward to entertain himself for the big treat; capturing the annoying nin. He quietly munched the rice balls, _Itachi 's eyes have been a great gain in mastering the Sharingan,_ _but using Susanoo is too much of a risk,_ he narrowed his eyes, staring at the villagers laughing and chattering with their families. T_his Susanoo can even destroy this village. all I have to do is destroy the pillars and make sure I erase everyone who laughs at my face._

He finished eating and made his way on checking the apartments. On his way to the door, A girl with dark hair with pierced ears stopped him, "hey wait"

Great, fan girls.. he was irritated, the last thing he needed, he looked at her with a grim face.

"you know the way to the toilet?"

* * *

Sakura was enjoying her food after a hectic escape from her former teammate, but for some reason she was eating it more promptly than she normally did, and she found herself getting colder instant by instant, she slowly swallowed her food, she was sitting at the darkest part of the lodge, which she found hidden behind the thicket, she idly wondered who the owner of the place was, but the place seemed uninhabited, and she had nowhere else to hide, she had to stop and think of a plan before she could evade from his vision. Instinctively, she glanced at her back, as if she was being watched. _Ugh! Why is this place so quiet?_ She was beginning to feel eerie with discomfort.

_Why am I feeling so cold?_ She stood up, and moved towards the window. She looked outside, it was getting dark. She could not see any of the neighbors beneath the thicket and it started to disturb her. _Maybe hiding inside here is not such a good idea after all. But it was too late to escape now; I might as well sleep here tonight._

She went towards the bathroom to shower, The water was cold. but she had no way to complain did she? She had no choice but to bath since she couldn't bath for a whole day because of the daunting stuff she went through. She wondered frighteningly what he would do if he finds her. she shook away that thought. _I better not have nightmares tonight._

_Hey, its Sasuke after all, don't you just love that the sexy delinquent is searching for you?_ She questioned herself, as she rubbed the soap (which she found in the cabinet.) on her skin. _Not if he was planning to kill you if he finds out you have the information and burnt out the scroll._ She answered herself.

Sakura took out the white towel on the hook; someone must live here. Or this place must be a visitor's night out. She thought. She wrapped her towel around her chest, **"sakura, do you have anything to hide beneath there?"**she remembered Ino tease her chest during their time in the bath house. She was mad and felt envious as she saw how curvy both Hinata and Ino looked, even Tenten had impressive curves. She felt defeated._ Great. God must hate me.. but I am sure it would grow when I become older, just look at Tsunade._ She thought positively. Sakura then went outside the bathroom to take her clothes, a green vest and dark blue shirt and pants.

" Sakura"

She immediately went on her guard with a peep. _My life…_she swallowed hard, as she slowly looked at her front, and sure enough, There was the "sexy delinquent" "The Ex Akatsuki- nin" "The heart breaker" and the " Nin who chose the wrong time" . he tied his arms across his chest, _why must he look so…_she immediately covered her chest._ Great!_ she now felt more embarrassed rather than scared. _Why me?_ She cried inside.

Sasuke was as always nonchalant, but underneath he secretly wished he picked a better time. He maintained self-control of his facial expression. What he really felt was discomfort. He could have laughed at himself if his whole life wasn't in torment. Sakura, as if on cue, immediately ran inside the bathroom to change. she never felt so embarrassed and timid her whole life!

As soon as she closed the door behind him, he sweat dropped, he came towards the door, and reminded her, " Sakura, you can't escape now. You better give me the scroll…or.. "

Sakura's cheeks were still red, she tried to breath, she could not even speak, she was now at a loss. _What am I going to do now?_ As she heard his warning she had no choice but to face the ninja. She finished changing and quietly opened the door, Sasuke was standing patiently in front of her, waiting for her response. "how did you find me?" she had the gall to ask.

"Sakura, where is the scroll?" he maintained his calm posture, but it became harder due to the annoying female's reluctant attitude.

"wwhat scroll sasuke kun?" she stuttered, uncomfortably. It became fully obvious to her that she was in the danger zone, hook, line and sinker.

"Are you trying to mess with me? Don't try to change the damn subject!"He was now furious, he picked his sword and immediately shoved it towards her. She blinked immediately, praying for survival of some sort. His sword ended at the edge of her throat. She opened one eye, and then the other. She then heaved a breath, and maintained composure.

" I burned it." She answered, "Kill me if you want. After all you had no trouble doing that in the first two try"

Sasuke's eyes went from cold steel to soft, but the sword still remained at the rim of her throat,

He then looked away, his face was hidden. Sakura looked at him. And wondered If her words touched the cold-hearted ninja. "Sasuke kun?"

"I am sorry for that, Sakura." he replied. She widened her eyes, _Sasuke kun? Did he really apologize?_

* * *

_Authors note: oh much of a cliff hangar or of a good chapter end. but still, i am planning to make the next one more exciting and thrilling. so get ready for that. and it might even be longer too. depends on how you guys liked this chapter. okay, i must admit, the last part really fit the pic i chose for this story right? It should. :D_

_So please review and tell me how you guys found this chapter. any sort of criticism is welcome. =gulp=_

_Kishimoto better not be in a Hiatus!_


	5. Sasuke vs Sakura

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.:(**

Thank you IamEnVIOUS for your reviews:) i have not forgotten to acknowledge that. i hope this chapter answered about Sasuke.:D and MuffinMan9223, your review really flattered me.(seriously,could not erase the grin on my face!) i hope that this chapter did not disappoint you,and thanks to all those who reviewed.:)

**Sasuke vs Sakura**

He repeated, now his voice was hoarse, "I am sorry for trying to kill you before Sakura" he then had an evil glimmer in his eyes , Sakura gasped, he started laughing silently, "I guess it was fate that did that," he then looked at her mockingly, " if you were dead, I would be deprived of answers." Sakura looked at him with shock, Sasukekun.. Then her eyes slowly faded, hasn't changed.. he then scraped the edge of the sword roughly on her throat towards her chin. tiny tinge of blood gushed out, she winced in pain. But she tried to control herself,

He smiled mischievously, as he took a tiny drop of blood from near her chin , and rubbed them on her face. She squinted in disgust at the smell of iron. Then he took another and pointed his thumb which had her blood at her, "Lick it!"

Sakura gritted her teeth, she lowered her face, her expression was unreadable. I am a fool, too weak to understand the truth in front of me. She thought angrily. She then looked at Sasuke with a blank expression. "Sasukekun"

He looked at her, trying to anticipate her move.

She forced her knuckles towards his stomach, but he jumped away from her, a bit stunned at her move, but he still held her blood on his thumb. "fine, if that's your answer then," he performed handseals and striked his palm to the ground.

_Summoning jutsu!_ Sakura widened her eyes. _Using my own blood? How is that even possible?! I thought only the one in contract would be able to do that!_

Sasuke held a cocky smile. "I guess you digged your own grave sakura. Saved me a bit of trouble. So give me the information on the scroll sakura." He was standing above Manda. The snake was so gigantic that it demolished the small lodge in pieces.

The snake who he must be in contract with.. she thought, her face was grim. She ran towards a distance to put herself on guard. She was now full in battle mood. "Give me the information on Uchiha sharingan . Sakura!"

"Not until we both know our strengths! Sasukekun" she replied defiantly, but there was a hint of hesitant in her emerald orbs, _Sasuke kun is toying with me. I have to show what I am capable of, up until now, he is not serious on battle with me._ She tightened her knuckles._ I know I am not his equal, but at least I am better than who I was when I was genin._ For some reason She was hoping for him to use his sharingan.

He gnashed his teeth, "Damn it!"_ I don't need to waste my sharingan abilities on this irritating nin. If I finish her at once .._ "fine. If that's how it is"he face was unreadable.

He commanded the snake to attack her, The snake started going after her, slithering its way in a fierce manner, Sakura jumped out of the bits and pieces on the wreck. She managed to escape from the ruined place.

At that moment a substitution of Sasuke appeared behind her, They were now inside the wide thicket. It was dark except for the moon light on top, There was a huge boulder at the far side of where they were. He gathered up chakra which produced a prickling sound. It was chidori. he directed that towards the middle of her back. It was the second time he used that on her, so it hardly shocked her. She gulped,_ I don't want to fight you Sasukekun. But.._ "why is everything so complicated?" She wondered out loud,sad at the reality she was now she vanished at that instant, Leaving a substitution. At that moment, poison smoke burst in the air, which she released when she escaped.

The substitute Sasuke escaped at that instant, but she managed to throw a needle at his arm, which contained a harmful poison which paralyses victims immediately, the fake Sasuke immediately disappeared. Sasuke tied his arms on his chest. He closed his eyes, "you have improved a bit. Sakura" he opened his eyes which activated his Sharingan. He caught her knuckles from behind him with ease. Sakura was taken aback. _So fast!_ He then looked at her with contempt, then he threw her towards several yards at the front. She screamed, as she ended up on a branch of a huge tree. He then jumped towards her direction, she escaped. She went on from branch to branch, but he trailed right behind her, he was too swift for her own good. He caught up with her, and grabbed her by the waist. She tried to escape. She tried to push him with might. But it was hopeless. He was too strong for her, he then threw her towards the boulder, she at once gathered chakra, to avoid being hit too hard.

It gathered friction on her feet and she ended next to the boulder. And within next second, he ended up caging her with his arms on both sides of the boulder, he was looking intently at her, his face above hers. His eyes looked at hers with such intensity that her whole body shivered. But still she held her gaze on his sharingan. Her heart started to beat rapidly. She could not defense herself._ I wanted you out…_he thought, and yet.. she was the only female besides his mother that he cared about his whole life. His mother died, and he broke his ties with sakura four years ago. He could have ignored her, if it wasn't for his interest on his clan's ability. "I would have kill you now because of what you did." He whispered gravely.

She softened her eyes. "Sasuke kun. I would have done anything for you, even give you the scroll.." she replied, exposing her old softer side to him. Sasuke studied her face, As if trying to search for the answer.

* * *

Shizune was assigning work to the assistant nurses when naruto arrived, "you go and try to make more antidotes with the herbs in our storage," she directed one of them, "make it as quick as possible, our casualties need serious treatments" while holding tonton in her arm, she looked panicked, "what's wrong shizunesan?" naruto asked her,

Shizune noticed him at that moment. That must be a clone. He was at his nine tailcloak mode. "oh,its everything. Sakura has disappeared in the middle of the night, and I have no way in finding her, and we are running out of medicine." She went towards a cooler near the cabinet, poured out water in a glass and drank it.

"what?! When did this happen?! Why didn't you tell any of us? Sakurachan might be in danger by now." Naruto was fuming. She is in danger, and they are just sitting here not doing anything about it. He tightened his knuckles. but seeing the way shizune looked right then, he had to believe the truth. Shizune looked expectantly at him, "please find her narutokun."

He nodded, but his expression was troubled. "she is alive. I know" He immediately scurried off. Sakura chan, I am coming for you.

Meanwhile, The original naruto was facing their worst enemy, Madara, maybe the worst one they faced in their generation. He gritted his teeth. He can't look for her now, he just got to place his trust on the bunshin. As he glanced at everyone in the battle with him.

"what? Sakurasan is missing?" Hinata looked skeptic. As she faced the bunshin infront of her, both kiba and Shino was taken aback by the sudden news. Naruto nodded, "hmm. But I am going to do my best to find her. I have sent my other clone for search," he looked at her worried face. He smiled reassuringly at her. "sakurachan would be okay. She is strong enough for a thousand zetsus." He was also told it assure himself. I trust in her abilities. Hinata nodded, although she felt worry towards sakura.

* * *

As Sasuke looked deep in her eyes, he remembered the night he left Konoha, It was the night he bade farewell to his past. He gave up his friends, everything for the sake of killing his brother. He remembered her cries, her words, she would have done anything for him, but he didn't need her, he did not want her to follow his path. Because she did not deserve it, she didn't deserve to follow the dark path he chose. He did not want her to. But he felt gratitude for the things she did for him, so as he put the unconscious kunoichi on the bench, his eyes were soft and sad as he glanced at his old teammate's wept face.

His eyes, just for a moment, shone an air of reluctance, he leaned on her. His eyes were full of concern towards as he felt the sorrow and hurt that welled up through her, he stood up, at once pushing his personal feelings away. If I stay, I won't be able to fulfill my revenge. He thought, as he left. Now as he looked at the now stronger female, he realized how naïve his decision was. Killing his brother. It's the konoha elders' fault that he did what he did. They are going to pay. He pulled away from her. But the sword was stuck next to her.

Something nagged at her, "Sasukekun," she told, "why didn't you use Mangekyo on me?"

Mangekyo?! Reality struck him, as if he knew just then, yes, why didn't i? I know that using Mangekyo is the only way on obtaining that information. Sasuke was too shocked to answer her at that moment.

* * *

I love the ending on this chapter, (no this story did not finish yet. don't worry.) i am sorry if you guys found this short. i am disappointed in myself too.i actually wanted to write up to 4000 too.:( The thing was i had a massive headache at the time. so i had to give in. and if i waited again. That would mean more delays. i enjoyed writing this chapter.;) yes yes. action and action. did i put too much fighting in this or too less? (don't worry,i did not forget the genre of this story;))

Review and criticism are fully welcome.


	6. A Sense Of Relief

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Finally its ending..:O surprise. I am glad i did not change any parts,this was just like how i planned out the story. I hope you guys would love reading this as much as i loved writing it.:)

**A Sense Of Relief**

Suigetsu and Jugo were now strolling across the hills towards the land of stone. He gulped down water from the bottle, even though his ability was to turn into a liquid that did not mean he was devoid of thirst. Just like a normal human, he also has natural urges of hunger and excretion. "What do you think Sasuke is up to, Juugo?"

Juugo was feeding bits of bread to one of the birds on his shoulder, "I assume Sasuke must be searching for answers about his clan." Suigetsu considered his answer. "Really?" he put his arms behind his shoulders. He snickered. "That guy is hell of a bore. I bet he has already found them by threatening some guys by his scary sharingan. What a show off!" he then looked at Juugo who looked nonetheless serene, But a bit startled by his behavior. "If he doesn't, I would sell my sword to the highest bidder!" Juugo sweat dropped._ He would even sell his precious sword if Sasuke never use his clan's kekkeigenkei to obtain information, is it? That does seem highly impossible._ He thought.

* * *

Sasuke was motionless, _What am I doing?,_ at that moment, Madara disappeared. He was holding the sword where its edge was stuck next to the female pink haired nin. "Sasukekun" Sakura spoke, "why didn't you use it?" her emerald eyes looked sentimentally toward him.

"shut up." He told quietly, but it was not out of anger, but out of vanquish. Sakura cried, "you are just lying to yourself sasukekun." She ran away from the small opening. But he caught her hand. She looked at him, her tears stung on her face, _he caught me._ "A clone." he smirked, As she disappeared in smoke. "As if I would waste my chakra on a mere clone, Not bad. sakura." He told, shoving the sword on his pouch. He shot his arms, in which long slithery snakes shot out. They plowed inside the ground. At once, they brought out the angry kunoichi who was trying to grab the slippery creatures. But they twisted themselves around both her knuckles and feet so she could not attack or escape. She gritted her teeth, as she looked at Sasuke. He glanced at her with bit of fascination.

She blushed angrily, and then stopped fighting her way out as the creatures brought her towards him. he held a cocky grin, "you can't hide now sakura," his face was now close to hers, she was speechless, as she was lost in his eyes, his dark eyes was filled with lust for ambition. He looked at her stunned expression, sakura, prepare yourself, Because I am. "success truly tastes sweet" he flicked his tongue towards sakura's face. She widened her eyes. He licked his tongue on her lips. For a moment, sakura was too embarrassed to move, but then she realized, her whole body was binded by the snakes which came out of sasuke's hands. Sakura instantly felt seduced by his touch, his tongue's trail on her lips made her body shiver. And then her mind went on guard, oh no. he must have placed venom on my mouth! she instantly tried to test the theory, she tasted it. _No._ it certainly did not taste anything extraordinary or poisonous.

Sasuke was meanwhile staring at sakura, but his eyes looked heavy, like hers at that moment. "Sasukekun" she managed to speak. I am too suspicious of him, I am the one at fault here, she thought. Sasuke kun would not go that far. "I am sor-" but he did not let her finish, he quickly placed his lips on hers, at once, she felt a bomb shell erupt inside her whole body. She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue playing with hers. She was now red as a pepper. _Is this really? Sasukekun…sasukekun.. He is kiss...He is kiss..._ Her mind felt empty for words. He placed one of his hands behind her back, the other grabbed her hair, It might have felt like a force kiss at first, but she soon gave in and reciprocated the kiss, he opened his eyes as he felt her lips nibble on his lower lip, he slowly surrendered as he finally closed away the snakes inside.

As he kissed her, Sasuke felt the unknowing attraction he felt for the pink haired ninja, After the kiss she gave him inside the cave, he blindly realized he wanted to taste it again, and as he kissed her, he knew it, it was like nothing he ever felt before. His first kiss was with Naruto, it was an accident and it was too much of a horrid and unpleasant incident that he dared to think about now.

Between kisses, they broke the kiss for fresh air, to breathe, but after a minute, sakura jumped on him, holding both her arms on his shoulders, and planted her lips on his. No way, no way am I letting go of this moment, she told herself, it had been four years, she waited and waited, to see him, to hold him, and her longing to be with him. I have to remember this moment, because this is something I wanted.

"I love you sasuke kun," she cried in between kisses. His ears shot at her words,**_ I love you sasuke kun._ **The words repeated itself in his mind like an echo, but the difference was, with each repetition, it sounded more and more lucid than the next. She still felt this attraction to him, he tried to shake away the thought, he then remembered the night where he left her on the bench, it was as if he saw his childhood self four years ago. He was looking at the shorter version of himself, he was feeling distraught of leaving her, he blinked, and heard those words the younger version of himself speak,** "I love you too sakura"** and then left her and the village without a second glance. Mean while the older sasuke looked back at him and the unconscious sakura with stunned silence, no. this has to be a dream, he had qualms about how he felt about her, to think that he loved the pink haired kunoichi when they were young, it seemed all too confusing to him.

She was right, he did push away his childhood memories. He ignored them. Because he believed that it was worthless. Future was what counted.

Sakura finally felt a sense of relief and happiness as she laid beside him, it was as if all the tears and depression she fought through those years were all nothing but emptiness, slowly darkness enveloped her visual, and she felt drunken with sleep.

Sasuke stood up from the ground slowly, he then looked back at the sleeping nin, and tried to recollect what had happened, it all seemed like a huge apparition to him. but he knew what happened. As clear as day, he stood up, he found out his answer, he had put her in tsukyeomi during their embrace. She had answered his questions without resist. Surprisingly she wasn't much affected by the jutsu, if she did, she did not show it. _I had to conquer the five sins of this world to master the sharingan._ He thought, as he remembered her explanation. He smirked, as he felt a sense of over power. Then he studied his palm.

There are no shortcuts to power. But I can find it in my own path without turning. He then felt a bit guilty, as he had to leave sakura once again. He knew she was going to be distressed over him deserting her. It was not like he wanted to do it, but he had other goals and unfinished business that he had to end. He then sighed. And gave her something he never ever gave to any one in his life after his massacre; A Genuine Smile.

Sakura ran at top speed towards the path she thought he took, _how could he? Why? Why did he leave me again?_ She cried, she knew what had happened before she fell asleep. He had placed her in his genjutsu. But she did not care. She gave the information on her own free will._ I trust him._ she thought. She was now in full panic at the thought of not seeing sasuke again.

At that moment, she saw naruto's bunshin running toward her direction, he looked relieved to see her.

"Sakurachan, wow, Am I glad that you were okay! Where were you all this time?"

but she gave him a hard push, but it was not out of anger, she was grateful that he had went all this way on searching for her, "WHA?!"at once the bunshin disappeared .she knew Naruto and Shizune and the others would be worried of her disappearance, but for now. That was the least of her worries. For now, she simply wanted to be alone. She wanted to let go of her suffering alone. It made her feel better that way, as she breathed the fresh air and felt the coolness surrounding her, she finally felt a sense of happiness. He will come back, someday. Sasuke kun will comeback. She smiled, as she ran her way towards the tent.

* * *

Okay. The next chapter would be Epilogue.

I am terrified of snakes.

review and critcism are fully welcome:D


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: should i even say this? i do not own Naruto. blahblah:P**

Thanks for your comments. REDemption Love and Lies, you really helped me there.:) And as for a beta, i hope there is someone who would do that for me. So if any one of you are interested, you can just pm me and i 'll think about it.:)and thanks others for your reviews too. I guess it's bye bye for this Dear fic of mine. hehe. I hope you guys enjoy reading this. ( oh yeah, there are few spelling mistakes i made in the past chapters, it might be because of the typo)

**Epilogue**

Sakura gazed at the village while sitting near the balcony of her house. She was now twenty-five years old, her pink hair had grown, and she had tied her hair in a ponytail. She now had bangs which covered her forehead. She was carrying her six month old baby in her arms. She looked at her baby lovingly; i wonder when he will come. She thought. She was waiting impatiently for the arrival of her child's Father. "My little Riken." She softly cradled the baby. She then remembered the day Sasuke, her childhood crush captured her, and how throbbing it had been when he deserted her after he got the information he obtained.

But she had faith that she would meet him one day, and that day came during the Fourth Shinobi World War, when everything was at its worst, he had joined her and Naruto at defeating the monster. Even though he wanted to become Hokage, he finally gave in to Naruto, placing his trust on to the ninja, believing that he would be capable of attaining true peace unto Konoha.

But life wasn't that easy for them, Sasuke and Naruto had that duel that they so long had waited, Sakura tried to shake away the thought. it was too painful to think about it now. What matters was now that it was over, and both survived. Naruto had married Hinata after becoming Hokage, she beamed. Thank god he finally opened his eyes. Ino married Shikamaru and they both had a girl who was four. Tenten after grieving for her love, Neji, finally opened up her heart to someone else, Sai. According to her best friend Ino, They both were now dating.

She was so lost at her own thoughts that she hardly heard the door to her house turning. She stood up and made her way inside her bedroom, her parents were at a meeting now. She and her son stayed inside her parents' home till he returned. She went inside the bedroom to put him in the cradle. And decided to get a rest for a moment, she desperately wanted to get rid of her stresses of him. I should stay positive. She thought. Someone knocked on her window. She jumped up in surprise. He finally came. Her heart thumped fast. As she immediately went and opened the glass door that leads to the balcony.

It was Rock lee. Sakura's desperate eyes went to immediate shock, and then she smiled warmly. "lee-san, what brings you here?"

Rock lee smiled apologetically, "Sorry for not going by the front door, because it was locked."

She smiled, "It's okay." While wondering if she indeed locked the door or not.

"I came here to tell you about the meeting with all the Jounins. It will start tomorrow morning." He told, "Would you be able to attend the meeting, Sakura-san?" indicating her infant.

"I would be happy to attend; If Riken is okay with it." She told this by looking at her baby which slept in peace. Rock lee nodded, "Okay, See you soon Sakura-san." With that he left.

She watched him leave as he jumped from the balcony, and something stroked her, wait, I could have sworn I did not lock the front door. She widened her eyes, as she turned around. Could it be?!

A tall figure stood beside the cradle, who wore a black cloak and had spiky dark hair at the back of his head. She could not mistake him for anything, she felt tear rolling on her cheeks at that instant, it was tears of happiness, Of relief.

"He have the same hair I have got." He lovingly patted his son's dark hair, Sakura came towards him, and gazed at the baby, "yes, same dark onyx eyes as yours, he inherited them from you. Sasuke-kun"

He gave her a sentimental look at that instant, and then walked towards the balcony. Sakura followed him, with a worried look on her face. "Is something the matter, honey?"

He reddened at the word "honey", despite that he did not seem to mind, if they were alone and nobody was around. "I still think about those times where I fought with you Sakura." He avoided looking at her face; he could not bear to see it due to his growing shame. He had hurt her countless times without remorse during those days when he was obsessed with vengeance. He still could not believe that she had overlooked all that, that she could smile through it, and that she even had the strength to forgive him.

Sakura shook her head, "Sasuke-kun, look at me," she turned his face towards her. "What matters is I am still here, aren't I? And we managed to create a better future." She then recalled his earlier words. "What matters is not the past, but the future isn't it?" he remembered those familiar words he told her before. His eyes grew soft as he grabbed her by the shoulders, and embraced her in a hug. She closed her eyes, as she wrapped her arms on his back. "I love you no matter what Sasuke-kun. Nothing could change that."

He closed his eyes. "I love you too Sakura." They kissed after that, in passion and desire after being away from each other for five months. After that, they went inside the bedroom, "we are going back to my mansion tomorrow morning, Sakura"

"B...But, Sasuke-kun, we have to go to a meeting, that is if I can get a baby sitter.."

"The meeting can wait..." As they both laid on the bed. He gave her a devilish smile. As he pulled her towards him, she blushed a beet red.

* * *

Naruto went inside his house after finishing his Hokage duties for the day. He opened the door to a bubbly Hinata. He grinned at his wife, wondering what made her so cheerful.

"Naruto-kun, I am pregnant!" The blue haired woman cried in happiness.

He gaped, lost for words. "Hinata." he widened his eyes, "Really?" his mouth was wide open. She is pregnant? For real? Is this a dream? He laughed excitedly as he went and took her in his arms. "My wife is pregnant. We are finally gonna have a kid!" she smiled warmly at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Everything was now at peace in Konoha, for the time being.

* * *

So, HOW did you like the ending? eh? I love happy endings. so, in no way, was i planning this to be a tragedy or anything..(No Genre saying Tragedy) I hope i brought you guys smiles. which i planned to do, so if there is a problem, you can always review. Criticisms are fully welcome. XD Now I am posting a Naruhina fic called 'Hustle up!' There are other characters in this too. so if any one of you guys who love this couple and also humor and adventure. I think you may like it.:)


End file.
